Amour chocolaté et plan de bataille
by Meijishi
Summary: Quand on veut offrir un cadeau à une fille c'est vrai casse-tête pour trouver le bon mais quand en plus elle a un frère comme garde du corps ça devient un vrai parcours du combattant !


**_Amour chocolaté et plan de bataille_**

****_Note de l'auteur :_ Je vous offre un petit One-shot pour la St Valentin bon je sais c'est un peu tôt mais comme on dit : il n'y a pas d'heure pour faire plaisir...

En espérant bien sûr que ce texte vous procure un peu de plaisir ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>C'était après la bataille à Edo, au Japon, et Lavi repensait aux évènements qui s'y étaient déroulés. Ils avaient faillit perdre bon nombre de ses camarades. Allen avait eu un trou dans le cœur causé par le Noé Tikky Mikk, alors que Lenalee avait été enfermée dans un cristal créé par son Innocence pour la protéger des Akuma. Kanda, Krow et lui-même avaient été tués dans l'arche des Noé. Heureusement qu'Allen avait un lien avec le 14ème, ainsi il a pu tous les sauver.<p>

Tout le monde se remettait alors tranquillement de ses blessures, et Lavi avait été autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie aujourd'hui. Il repensait à toute cette mission appuyé nonchalamment contre un pilier du hall, les bras croisés derrière sa tête et une jambe repliée. Si le vieux Panda avait été là, il lui aurait balancé un de ses coups de pied dont il a le secret. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se détacher de ses camarades ? Il est le prochain Bookman alors pourquoi il ne peut-il pas être au-dessus de tout comme les fois précédentes ? Lavi pensa que rester enfermé à ressasser toute cette affaire ne lui serait d'aucune utilité, alors il se décida à aller faire un tour, histoire de prendre l'air et de s'aérer l'esprit. Et puis, autant profiter de ce calme avant la tempête, comme le dit si bien le proverbe.

Il se rendit dans la ville d'à côté, qui était en pleine effervescence. Il se demanda bien pourquoi d'ailleurs. Mais très vite sa mine se renfrogna et ses pensées lui revinrent à l'esprit. Il marchait dans la rue sans but précis, absent, se faisant bousculer par quelques jeunes femmes qui s'excusaient aussitôt. La dernière le ramena à la réalité, et il capta une conversation qui fit écho dans sa tête.

**« Alors, il t'offre quoi ton mari pour la Saint Valentin ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas encore, même si j'ai quelques petits doutes. »**

Les deux femmes étaient devant un étalage de fruits et légumes. Lavi se mit furtivement dans un coin pour écouter leur conversation.

**« Et toi, tu sais ce que ton mari va t'offrir ? »**

**« Je suppose qu'il va faire comme tous les ans… »** soupira la femme de lassitude.

**« C'est-à-dire ? »**

**« Il est ébéniste, ça tu le sais. »**

**« Oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport. »**

**« Eh bien, chaque année depuis notre mariage il m'offre une rose en bois qu'il a sculptée. »**

**« Mais c'est trop romantique ! »**

**« Oui, la première année… Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais là honnêtement ça serait bien qu'il m'offre de vraies fleurs, comme des lys. J'adore les lys… »**

Lavi se remit à marcher. Il avait eu tous les renseignements qu'il voulait et n'avait aucune envie d'écouter davantage cette conversation de bonne femme. La Saint-Valentin… la fête des amoureux. Il se remit à marcher, se demandant pourquoi ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête. Son regard était perdu et il avait mit son index devant ses lèvres, soutenant son bras à l'aide de l'autre. Puis un éclair traversa ses yeux, et l'apprenti Bookman tapa son poing gauche dans sa main droite puis claqua des doigts. Il avait enfin trouvé pourquoi ces mots faisaient écho dans son esprit. Il y avait une femme à qui il avait envie de faire un cadeau de la Saint-Valentin. Mais un frisson lui parcourut l'échine quand il pensa à son garde du corps.

Halala, comment allait-il bien pouvoir faire ? Son garde du corps était quasiment impénétrable. Il l'avait déjà vu à l'œuvre plus d'une fois. La première était quand il croyait qu'elle sortait avec l'un des scientifiques et qu'il avait fallu le suivre toute la journée pour l'arrêter. La ville avait d'ailleurs subi pas mal de dégâts. Et la seconde fois s'était passée il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, quand le directeur de la branche asiatique avait voulu lui apporter des fleurs pour sa convalescence. Il avait d'ailleurs été futé pour éviter tous les pièges qu'il lui avait tendus. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas pu faire face au dernier… Lavi était déjà désespéré rien que d'y penser. Komui savait que le 14 février était le jour de la fête des amoureux, il a du prévoir tout un arsenal pour protéger Lenalee de tous ses assaillants. Enfin, surtout de Baku-san. Mais plus il y pensait et plus il se disait que Komui ne se méfierait pas de lui. Après tout, Lenalee et lui étaient de bons camarades, et il pouvait toujours dire qu'il lui offrait ce cadeau en bon camarade. Mais avait-il envie de le faire par pure camaraderie ? C'est vrai qu'il avait eu peur pour elle lorsque le cristal l'avait absorbée toute entière, il n'avait cessé de s'inquiéter jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent de l'arche, et puis…

**« Salut Lavi ! » **lança Allen, le sortant de ses pensées.

Mais au moment où le jeune Bookman tourna la tête vers celui qui l'appelait, le vieux Panda arriva pied en avant et Lavi fut propulsé dans le mur à côté de lui. Il se releva, le poing menaçant vers son aîné.

**« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, vieux Panda ? » **hurla-t-il, furieux.

**« Le successeur de Bookman doit être paré à toutes attaques et être à l'affût de toute éventualité. Tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête, comme toujours, et par conséquent je te remets dans le droit chemin. »**

Crowley et Allen s'étaient arrêtés à quelques mètres d'eux, les regardant, figés, d'un air hébété. Lavi et Bookman partirent dans une lutte acharnée pour savoir qui avait raison, et finirent par en arriver aux mains.

**« Ces deux-là ne changeront jamais… »** dit Allen dans un soupir de découragement. **« Heu… les gars ? »** Rien à faire, les deux concernés ne l'entendaient pas. **« LAVI ! BOOKMAN ! »** cria-t-il aussi fort qu'il put.

Les passants dans la rue s'arrêtèrent et les regardaient à présent, médusés par leur attitude peu convenable. Allen agita devant lui ses mains, tout gêné par autant de regards, et s'excusa pour tout ce raffut. Les passants reprirent leur route non sans leur jeter de petits coups d'œil.

**« Oh, salut Pousse de Soja, Crow. Je vous avais pas vus les gars »** dit-il en riant, une main derrière la tête.

**« Moi c'est Allen, compris ? »** fit ce dernier, hors de lui. D'ailleurs il avait fait apparaître son Innocence et avait mit son canon à quelques centimètres du visage de Lavi, prêt à lui faire exploser la tête.

Crow essaya de calmer Allen, qui était à présent en furie. Il se débattait contre l'exorciste aux dents de vampire voulant à tout prix faire la peau à Lavi. Ce dernier s'excusa avec un petit sourire en mettant ses mains devant lui en signe de paix. Allen se calma enfin, non sans le menacer de toutes les horreurs possibles s'il le renommait ainsi.

**« Au fait les gars, vous savez quel jour on est aujourd'hui ? » **demanda innocemment Lavi.

**« Je crois bien qu'on est le 14 février, pourquoi ? » **répondit Allen, surprit par la demande.

La mâchoire du jeune Bookman se décrocha. Il ne pensait pas que c'était aujourd'hui même la St-Valentin ! Il devait se dépêcher de trouver quoi offrir à Lenalee, et en vitesse. Heureusement c'était le matin, et il commença à échafauder un planning d'achats dans sa tête.

« **Tu es sûr que ça va bien, Lavi ? Tu as l'air ailleurs depuis que nous t'avons croisé… »** fit remarquer Allen.

**« Ahaha ! »** fit-il en riant nerveusement. **« Mais non, pas du tout, héhéhé ! Euh… Je dois vous laisser les gars, je suis super occupé là. A plus ! »**

Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de répliquer et courut se cacher dans un coin où personne ne le trouverait, et où il pourrait réfléchir tranquillement. Bon, ce n'est pas le tout de vouloir offrir un cadeau, maintenant il faut trouver quoi ! Il entendit le clocher sonner dix heures. Aïe ! Il fallait qu'il se dépêche ! S'il devait déjouer les pièges de Komui, il avait intérêt à trouver un cadeau et vite !

Le clocher sonna onze heures. Lavi paniqua totalement, car il n'avait pas réussi à trouver la moindre idée de cadeau. Enfin, il en avait trouvées plusieurs, mais il les avait toutes rejetées.

**« Bon ! Réfléchis Lavi, réfléchis ! Qu'est-ce que les femmes apprécient le plus ? Des bijoux ? Le problème c'est que je n'ai pas suffisamment d'argent, et puis ça pourrait porter à confusion si je lui offre un bijou dès le premier cadeau. D'ailleurs, je ferais mieux de regarder combien j'ai » **dit-il en s'exécutant. **« Bon j'ai pas grand-chose mais c'est mieux que rien ! Aller, je vais faire le tour des boutiques et je finirai bien par trouver quelque chose. »**

Il sortit de sa cachette en vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne de la congrégation dans les parages. Il redoubla aussi d'attention au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, car il ne savait jamais d'où ce vieux fou de Panda pouvait sortir ! Et puis, si jamais il venait à apprendre qu'il voulait faire un cadeau à Lenalee, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

**« Mission top secrète n°1 : trouver un cadeau. »**

Lavi déambula dans toute la ville, mais rien ne lui sauta à l'œil. Il finit par s'arrêter, démoralisé, quand il entendit une voix.

**« Vous cherchez un cadeau pour votre bien-aimée, monsieur ? »**

Le successeur des Bookman se retourna vers la voix enchanteresse et cria Strike, des cœurs pleins les yeux. La jeune femme le regarda, surprise et un peu effrayée aussi. Mais Lavi se reprit en se rappelant pourquoi il errait partout en ville.

**« Oui, mais c'est la première fois que je lui fais un cadeau et je ne sais pas trop quoi prendre… » **répondit-il, un peu gêné.

**« Vous pouvez commencer par un bouquet de fleurs et une boîte de chocolat, je suis certaine qu'elle appréciera »** fit la jeune femme avec un doux sourire. **« Entrez, entrez, nous avons beaucoup de choix. »**

Lavi suivit la commerçante et entra dans la boutique. Ce qu'il vit l'émerveilla : il y avait des chocolats partout. Sur tous les murs il y avait des étagères remplies de toutes les sortes de chocolats. Le jeune homme mit une de ses mains derrière sa tête, un peu gêné.

**« A vrai dire je ne sais pas ce qu'elle aime comme chocolats. »**

La commerçante le regarda avec un air soupçonneux. Cet homme ne connaissait pas assez sa petite amie pour savoir les chocolats qu'elle préférait ?

**« Eh bien dans ce cas laissez-moi choisir pour vous »** dit-elle en prenant une boîte pour enfermer les chocolats à l'intérieur. **« Donc je vais mettre des chocolats au chocolat noir, au chocolat au lait, au chocolat blanc, au caramel, avec une ganache au spéculos, une… »**

Lavi n'arrivait même plus à suivre la jeune femme. Elle courait dans tous les sens en parcourant toute la boutique, mettant dans sa boite toutes sortes de chocolats dont il n'avait même pas retenu le nom. Elle s'arrêta enfin et lui annonça le prix en lui tendant la boîte de chocolat remplie. Le jeune homme sortit l'argent qu'il avait sur lui et lui paya ce qu'il lui devait.

**« Si vous cherchez un fleuriste, j'en connais un qui n'est pas très cher et qui fait de magnifiques bouquets. »**

Le successeur des Bookman remercia la jeune femme et suivit les indications qu'elle lui avait fournies. Il trouva la boutique et regarda l'heure à l'horloge du clocher avant d'entrer. Cette dernière indiquait onze heures et quarante-cinq minutes. Bon, il laisserait passer la pause-déjeuner, car Komui irait sans aucun doute veiller sa sœur durant cette pause. Il abandonna ses pensées sur le seuil de la porte du fleuriste et entra. Ce qu'il vit l'émerveilla. Il y avait toutes sortes de fleurs aux mille couleurs exposées, allant de la plus commune à la plus exotique, et de la plus sobre à la plus colorée. Il fit faire le bouquet par le fleuriste, car il y avait tellement de choix qu'il n'arrivait pas à se décider sur les fleurs à prendre. Une fois le bouquet composé, le fleuriste alla voir Lavi pour lui demander si ce dernier lui convenait. Le jeune homme le regarda et le trouva magnifique. C'était un bouquet composé en son centre de plusieurs roses rouges, parsemées ici et là de petites fleurs de lys blanches, le tout entouré par des feuilles de fougère vert bouteille.

Le fleuriste sentait que Lavi n'était pas très à l'aise. Il comprit que le jeune homme n'était pas habitué à ce genre de chose, alors il eut envie de lui donner un coup de pouce.

**« C'est la première fois que vous faites un cadeau à votre petite amie ? » **dit-il en partant emballer le bouquet.

**« Oui »** répondit le jeune homme, surprit par la conversation.

**«Dans ce cas, laissez-moi vous offrir ceci, cela fera fondre votre bien-aimée. »**

Le vendeur alla chercher quelque chose dans l'arrière-boutique, mais le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à voir ce que c'était. Quand le fleuriste se retourna, ce que vit Lavi le rendit bouche bée. Les tiges des fleurs avaient été coupées, et elles avaient été mises dans un vase en forme de cœur, ouvert sur l'un de ses côtés pour insérer plus facilement les fleurs. Les fleurs avaient été posées au milieu du vase, et les fougères avaient été disposées dans le fond, ressortant par l'ouverture. L'ensemble était vraiment magnifique. Le jeune Bookman paya les fleurs et se dirigea vers un endroit isolé afin d'élaborer son plan :

**« Mission top secrète n°2 : offrir son cadeau de la Saint-Valentin à Lenalee. »**

Le clocher de l'Eglise sonna quinze heures de l'après-midi. Lavi se décida enfin à bouger, pensant qu'à cette heure-ci il n'y aurait rien à craindre venant de la part de Komui. Il prit ses cadeaux et se dirigea vers la congrégation. Une fois arrivé par le canal, il se dépêcha de se diriger vers le self et alla voir Jerry.

**« Oooooh, mais qui vois-je ? Lavi, cela fait un moment que tu n'es plus passé par ma cuisine ! J'ai cru que tu étais parti me faire des infidélités en mangeant ailleurs. »**

**« C'est à cause de ma dernière mission, j'ai été gravement blessé et je n'ai pas pu venir manger ici. »**

**« Tu es guéris, au moins, pour t'être levé ? »** s'inquiéta le cuisinier.

**« Oui, je vais bien rassure-toi. Mais… la pauvre Lenalee est encore couchée sur son lit d'infirmerie et ne peut plus goûter à ta merveilleuse cuisine. »**

**« Oooooooh, la pauvre chériiiiie ! »** commença à sangloter Jerry.

**« Elle ne peut plus se lever… »** continua Lavi pour le faire culpabiliser. **« Elle qui aime tant ta cuisine… »**

**« C'est… c'est vrai ? Ell… elle te l'a… di… dit ? »** Le cuisiner pleurait à présent à grosses larmes.

**« Mais bien sûr ! Qui ici ne raffole pas de ta cuisine ? »**

**« Moi »** répondit une voix froide.

Lavi se retourna doucement vers la voix dont il avait reconnu le propriétaire.

**« Non mais toi, Yû, tu es hors catégorie : tu n'aimes rien à part ta petite personne. »**

**« Je pensais t'avoir dit de ne pas m'appeler par mon prénom ! »** le menaça furieusement l'épéiste de son sabre.

Les traqueurs durent retenir Kanda, prêt à sauter sur Lavi pour le tuer. Lavi le regarda, content car il l'avait une fois de plus fait sortir de ses gonds.

**« Bref, trêve de bavardage. Jerry, peux-tu faire quelques petits gâteaux pour Lenalee ? Et du thé aussi. Je lui dirais que c'est toi qui les as faits. Ça lui fera plaisir de voir que tu penses à elle »** ajouta-t-il en levant le pouce en signe de victoire, avec un petit clin d'œil pour appuyer ses propos.

Ni une ni deux, Jerry se retourna et commença à préparer la commande de Lavi. Kanda quant à lui s'était calmé, et il remit en place son manteau non sans lancer un « humpf » de mépris vers Lavi. Le cuisinier ne mit pas de temps à préparer les petits gâteaux et le thé qu'il déposa sur le comptoir.

**« Euh… »** Lavi se gratta la tête avec une expression d'étonnement. **« Tu n'aurais pas un plateau roulant ? Je ne vais pas pouvoir prendre tout ça avec seulement mes deux mains. »**

**« Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Je t'amène ça tout de suite. »**

Le cuisinier s'exécuta et apporta un plateau roulant à Lavi. Il y avait placé une nappe pour cacher le vide en dessous, et rendre l'ensemble un peu moins froid. Il aida aussi le jeune homme à tout placer sur le plateau et le regarda quitter le réfectoire.

Lavi se précipita dans sa chambre pour cacher le plateau de gâteaux. Il souleva la nappe et regarda le plateau sous tous les plans, puis une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il prit les mesures du chariot et se précipita vers la salle où travaillent les scientifiques. Il frappa et entra.

**« Excusez-moi de vous déran… »** Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia : tous les scientifiques de l'équipe de Komui étaient endormis sur leur bureau. Lavi se dirigea vers le chef de l'équipe et le réveilla.

**« Dites-moi, j'aurais un petit service à vous demander. Pourriez-vous me faire une boîte en métal, avec un métal qui ne laisse pas passer les rayons X ? »**

Le jeune Bookman expliqua au chef Reever ce qu'il voulait, et ce dernier regarda le croquis avec attention.

**« Oui, ça ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps. Heureusement qu'ils viennent d'inventer un métal qui ne laisse pas filtrer les rayons X. Enfin, ce qui sera le plus difficile sera de faire les cercles sur les angles. On dirait que ça irait parfaitement pour cacher quelque chose… Huum, comme un compartiment secret qu'on glisserait en-dessous, ou à l'intérieur de quelque chose. »** Lavi devint blanc comme un linge en entendant les déductions de Reever. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce scientifique soit aussi intelligent ? **« Il vous faut cela pour quoi faire ? »**

**« Eh bien, voyez-vous, j'ai une énorme souris dans ma chambre »** répondit Lavi avec un sourire nerveux. **« J'ai déjà essayé de l'attraper avec une boîte en carton, mais elle l'a grignotée. Elle est très très intelligente ! Et puis, si je croise un de ces robots qu'invente Komui et qu'il voit qu'il y a une souris à l'intérieur, il va croire que j'ai introduit un animal domestique, et je vais me faire poursuivre, et vous connaissez la suite, héhéhéhé. »**

**« Mouais » **fit Reever, suspicieux**. **Il se gratta le haut de la tête en réfléchissant à quelque chose.** « Ca convient parfaitement avec la personne. Ca ne nous prendra que quelques minutes. Johnny ! »** appela le chef de la section scientifique, sans résultat. **« JOHNNY ! »** lui cria Reever dans les oreilles, ce qui réveilla le jeune chercheur en sursaut.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, chef ? »** demanda ledit Johnny en se grattant l'oreille.

**« Veux-tu bien faire ça pour Lavi ? Ca ne te prendra pas beaucoup de temps »** lui répondit Reever en lui donnant le croquis.

**« Très bien, chef. »**

Johnny s'exécuta et Lavi ressortit dix minutes plus tard de la section scientifique. Il entendit au loin un son de cloche et s'arrêta. Le clocher de l'Eglise de la ville d'à côté sonnait quatre heures et demie.

**« Mince ! Il est déjà si tard ! Je vais être en retard pour le thé, faut que je me dépêche ! Si jamais je me fais chopper par Komui, je suis fini. »**

Pour appuyer ses dires, le jeune homme se mit à courir le plus vite possible jusqu'à sa chambre. Arrivé là-bas, il releva la nappe du plateau, déposa les chocolats et les fleurs, les recouvrit avec la boîte en métal faite par les gars de la scientifique, et se hâta vers l'infirmerie. Arrivé à cinq cents mètres de l'infirmerie, il vit Bak-san de la branche asiatique aller tranquillement vers l'infirmerie.

_« Oh non ! C'est mauvais. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il soit là, lui ! Bon reste calme et détendu, et tout devrait bien se passer »_ pensa-t-il.

Lavi arrêta de courir et salua gentiment Bak-san lorsqu'il passa près de lui. Mais quand il fut à la porte de l'infirmerie et qu'il frappa à cette dernière pour demander l'autorisation d'entrer, il fut surprit de tomber nez à nez avec… son pire cauchemar. L'Intendant Komui lui faisait face avec un sourire sadique sur le visage.

**« Tiens, tiens ! Regardez qui voilà : Lavi et Bak. Mais que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite en ce si beau jour de la Saint-Valentin ? »** demanda l'intendant qui ouvrit doucement la porte pour laisser apercevoir aux visiteurs l'arsenal derrière lui.

Les deux jeunes hommes déglutirent difficilement, se regardèrent et firent leur plus beau sourire.

**« Je viens parce que j'ai un peu de toux. »**

**« Un peu de toux. Humm »** fit Komui, suspicieux. **« J'ai exactement ce qu'il te faut, Bak-san. Komuirin 5, viens un peu par là. »**

Un robot apparut derrière l'Intendant et sortit de l'infirmerie. Komui se plaça derrière lui et dit à l'adresse de l'Intendant de la branche asiatique, d'une voix à vous glacer le sang.

**« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça sera sans douleur… »**

Bak-san recula d'un pas, les mains devant son visage pour se protéger d'une éventuelle attaque. Mais rien ne se produisit. Seul un rayon laser passa en revue le directeur Bak de la tête aux pieds.

**« Eh bien, il semblerait que tu sois un sacré menteur, mon petit Bak… »** fit Komui d'un ton mielleux qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. Un sourire sadique se dessina doucement sur les lèvres de L'intendant. **« Komuirin 4, à l'attaque ! Sus à l'ennemi ! »** cria Komui.

Lavi vit un deuxième robot sortir de l'infirmerie et poursuivit le pauvre directeur de la branche asiatique à travers toute la Congrégation. Il le regarda s'éloigner en sautillant pour éviter de prendre un tir de rayon laser. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour sentir que Komui était à présent en extase devant lui, se demandant comment il allait déjouer les pièges du jeune Bookman. Lavi se retourna doucement avec son plus beau sourire et lui dit.

**« J'apporte juste un peu de thé et des petits gâteaux pour Lenalee. »** Une goutte de sueur commença à couler le long de ses tempes.

**« Tu me sembles un peu trop anxieux pour être blanc comme neige… Komuirin 3, viens un peu là. »**

Komui fit analyser le plateau roulant par le robot, et Lavi commença à se ronger les ongles de peur que l'Intendant ne découvre sa cachette secrète. Komui le fit passer au Rayon X, tapa contre tout le métal pour voir s'il ne sonnait pas faux, le regarda sous toutes les coutures mais ne trouva rien de suspect. Alors, étant persuadé de la perfidie du jeune Bookman, il se retourna vers l'infirmerie et lui dit d'un ton glacial et sans trembler.

**« Je suis certain que tu prépares un mauvais coup. Vous êtes tous pareils, vous les mâles, dès qu'il est question d'une jeune et innocente brebis égarée… »** Il se retourna avec une mitraillette presque plus grosse que lui, d'ailleurs il la portait en bandoulière pour pouvoir la soulever. **« JE NE TE LAISSERAI PAS METTRE LA MAIN SUR MA PETITE SŒUR CHERIE ! »** Et pour appuyer ses dires, il lança une salve de munitions dans le plafond.

Mais l'Intendant Komui se figea soudainement, et Lavi comprit bien pourquoi. Il sentit son cœur rater un battement et vit l'Intendant se recroqueviller sur lui-même quand ce dernier se retourna pour voir l'infirmière en chef derrière lui. Et, d'après le visage qu'elle arborait, elle n'était pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout contente.

**« Monsieur l'Intendant Komui, veuillez cesser vos enfantillages et aller les faire AILLEURS ! » **Et au moment où elle cria le mot 'ailleurs', elle lui décocha un coup de pied magistral qui propulsa l'intendant au loin. **« Veuillez entrer je vous prie, jeune Lavi. »** Sa voix était redevenue douce et agréable aux oreilles, et son visage était souriant.

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier tant il savait de quoi était capable l'infirmière en chef, pour avoir tant de fois essayé de s'échapper de l'infirmerie sans son autorisation. Cette dernière referma la porte derrière le successeur des Bookman, ne laissant pas le temps à Komui de rentrer avec eux. Ils l'entendirent frapper à la porte, les suppliant de le laisser rentrer voir sa petite Lenalee. L'infirmière en chef en avait plus qu'assez du comportement enfantin de l'Intendant, et elle décida d'aller lui dire ses quatre vérités.

Lavi, quant à lui, se dirigea vers la chambre de Lenalee et frappa. Cette dernière l'autorisa à entrer, ce qu'il fit.

**« Bonjour, Lenalee. Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? »**

**« Un peu mieux aujourd'hui. Je peux enfin m'assoir dans mon lit et ne pas rester allongée. Ça commençait à devenir ennuyant. »**

**« Je te comprends. Tiens, je t'ai amené des petits gâteaux et du thé préparé par Jerry pour toi. Ils ont été faits spécialement pour que tu te rétablisses vite »** ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

**« C'est très gentil de sa part. J'irai le remercier quand je pourrai enfin sortir de cette chambre »** répondit-elle, le visage souriant.

« **J'ai… j'ai aussi quelque chose d'autre pour toi… »** fit-il, devenant rouge écarlate. Lenalee fut alors surprise quand elle vit que Lavi était gêné. **« Voilà… c'est une journée un peu spéciale aujourd'hui, et je t'ai fais des cadeaux pour que ça te donne la force de guérir plus vite. »**

Elle vit Lavi soulever la nappe et se demanda bien ce qu'il manigançait. Malheureusement, au moment où elle le vit se relever avec une boîte de chocolats et de magnifiques fleurs dans un vase en forme de cœur, son frère arriva triomphalement derrière Lavi.

**« Je savais bien que tu manigançais quelque chose de louche, jeune brebis galeuse ! Tu vas me suivre et tu seras puni en conséquence. »**

L'infirmière arriva un petit instant après Komui, exténuée, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit car Komui avait déjà emmené le jeune Bookman loin de l'infirmerie.

**« Je suis désolée mademoiselle, je n'ai pas réussi à l'empêcher de passer. »**

**« Ce n'est rien »** la rassura Lenalee. **« Malgré tout, j'ai pu avoir de merveilleux cadeaux. Mais… croyez-vous qu'on reverra Lavi vivant un jour ? »**

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire ^^<p> 


End file.
